Cold Case : Hidden Face
by Pyroptose
Summary: Nobody runs faster than truth. Translation by Dr MAD and Co.
1. Réminiscences

_« La vérité est comme le soleil. Elle laisse tout voir mais ne se laisse pas regarder. »_

 _(Truth is as the Sun. It lets everything appearing, but doesn't allow to look into it)._

 _Victor Hugo_

* * *

 **COLD CASE**

 **The Hidden Face**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Reminiscences (disponible en Français )

Night has just fallen on the Japanese megalopolis. Thousands of artificial fireflies were now lightening the city. From her bedroom, the young girl sitting on her bed could just see the light of some of lampshades, lightening to the cars in the street, still moving on at that late hour. The flatt, quite dark, was quite calm. Her 'little brother' has just went to bed, letting her father alone on the living room, who was drinking bier before Yoko Okino's show...

This erased mood settled introspection. Into her hands, she was holding a necklace, a present from Shinichi, but Conan gave it to her, in her friend's name. Today was her birthday – a year more – but he didn't came back yet.

"He had always taken care of me. He had always protected me. He would never letting me alone like this. He's quite selfish, but not to that point."

She could see him, walking hesitantly before disappearing as always… It has been months since he last reappeared. It seems that he has huge issues…

"I miss him."

Missing someone is something vicious, which push you into suffering, pain as hope. The more you know, the more painful will be the disillusion.

She surprised herself. It was the first time she realized that she was missing him so much since his disappearance. She used to see him everyday for almost fifteen years, why would he go away so suddenly?

"That was the proof that nothing is definitively won ."

This last thought was the most terrifying of all. She understood that she could lost everything she love in a second, that life is just a silver wire. We're all a tightrope walker without his rope. Every gesture, every choice can attract us into the depths of our existence.

What could she do? Waiting? Until how? Should she embroider a tapestry as Penelope, waiting for Ulysses' return?

Waiting means letting our destiny onto the hands of the Providence, that is to say to be dispossessed of our own existential power. Would she allow herself to see him coming back and run towards him with a walking aid?

Time is also an enemy. It is the one which kills us in the end…. The second before we pass out, we're still alive... What will be her feelings about him in five years… In ten or twenty years? Running after a pipe dream is the ultimate damnation. She has hope. If he doesn't come back, disillusion will be her destiny. And if he comes back one day, noticing that her feelings had changed, that years destroyed the link they had, that she wasn't waiting for the student as he was for years, seeing that she was in pursuit of a simple pipe dream would also bring her onto a disillusion and an infinite sadness.

The inaction is the worse choice. She must do something, she's convinced of it somehow.

What usually do people when someone around them disappear?

They tell the disappearance to the authorities. About that detective student, things had gone differently.

She remembered now: Professor Agasa prevented her to go to the police station. Why, after all? We can understand it the first day, but after so much time, that was weird that Agasa didn't care much about her friend's disappearance…

She took her decision, she wants to find him, she wants to help him.

She softly opened the necklace to put it around her neck, then stood up.

Her shadow followed the stairs, then called a taxi.

Life is held only by a thin sliver wipe, everyone of ours choices can attract us into the depths of our existence...

* * *

This story was translated by **Dr MAD and Co** ( AKA Tinalabombe ). Here's the link to acces the Doctor's profile : u/6562211/tinalabombe . So dont't forget to check his work (and to write reviews BTW ) !

I give a HUGE thanks to him for the translation !

Chapter 2 next Saturday.


	2. Hésitations

**This story seems to be followed so I update it right now.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2 : Hesitations_

The taxi ran towards Beika. The light of the lampshade still lighten her face. The car went on the road external to the city, allowing her to see the whole of Beika.

"He's somewhere, hidden inside… I'm sure of that."

This jolt quickly fade off as she saw that thousand of lights were shot down in the distance.

"GOAAAAAAAL! Giants lost the match, I cannot believe it! It is the first time that it happened in that seas..."

She could see the driver making a grin into the front mirror of the car, while cutting off with disdain the radio. Only the noise of the engine and of the road could be heard onto the car now. Lights flashed at her face, blindfolding her. She closed her eyes.

Another flash came, but it wasn't bright that time. She could see her stick figure moving onto the darkness of that dark street. She felt guilty. She couldn't bare the fact that she did nothing that current moment. A bad choice which twisted everything...

Her wipe broke. Her bad feeling could be felt in all her body.

"Wait."

That was the only thing she could have thing of to say. She knew inside of herself that he wouldn't come back.

So that, why didn't she followed him?

She felt guilty. She felt guilty so hard. Following him was almost simple… And she did nothing.

But today, she will go on. Today, she will provoke everything. For the best as the worse…

At a crossroad, she could see the building onto shadows. The huge flatt of the Metropolitan Forces of Beika prevented to see the other buildings, because of its incomparable size. The taxi driver stopped before the entrance. Ran payed him with the few money she had onto her pocket. At the bottom of the building, she lifted her head up and found herself so small: the flatt is a giant. The monster has just to bow to eat her. Once onto its walls, no return will be possible for Ran.

She arrived before the glass door, and her head reached it to push. This instant is one of the key moments. When she touched the cold glass, she hesitated a bit. The deal, the fatal choice. Her spirit is separated onto two parts, each one fighting against the other.

"If he hides himself, it means that it must be a reason, I guess so..."

Her heart told her to follow the path of truth, to act before it would be too late, whereas her reason told her to not provoke the ineducable catastrophe. « Audaces fortuna juvat ». [ Fortune favors the audacious one].

Waiting isn't a strong option. To chose is to give up, but to give up to what? She's about to jump onto a place where she won't know anything about, she is about to take a descision, but she doesn't know what she is about to trigger.

Her lungs are full of air. The breath of determination. Her heart is beating starkly. Heart overtook the spirit. She just has to jump now. The door opened.

###

The moonlight was lightening the room of the little boy. The flatt was full of a calm atmosphere as soon as Kogoro went to bed, his mind full of his icon and alcohol. No need to be a psychiatrist to deduce that this man was suffering of a lack. The lack of the one he loved. Alcohol and television were only means to anihilate his troubles. Before Ran, he always shown an optimistic face. It's when she's gone that the real Kogoro shows up, with his wounds still bleeding today. Conan saw his alter ego into Kogoro if the fence of years prevents him to find his daughter.

A cloud went before the Moon. The room is full of darkness now, a truly occasion to sleep. He takes that opportunity to close his eyes and let himself being driven onto the world of dreams.

It's always in the moments you are the less expecting that everything goes wrong, "out of control". Conan didn't know it yet, but he was living his lasted moments of calm.

3...

2...

1...

*Ring*

« Yabe ! It will wake the old man up ! ».

He pushed away the blanket, stood up rapidly, ran towards his phone and opened it.

« Mochi mochi »

*Ring*

He turned away. It was Shinichi's phone, recharging its batteries which was ringing. In less than a second, he crossed the room to answer the call.

*Ring*

His finger is reading to touch the symbol to answer when he noticed with pure horror that he didn't have his bowtie with him: to change his voice onto Shinichi's.

*Ring*

It's the total panic now. His brain gave him a violent discharge of adrenaline.

He ran without thinking, avoiding hardly to fall on the floor, reaching the bathroom where is his precious item.

His finger answers the call as the over hand activate the gadget.

Good thing I can use both my hands, he thought.

Something was wrong… But the adrenaline prevented him to think of it.

"Mochi Mochi Ran. Why are you calling me?"

"Where are you? Tell me. Now!"

"Kuso, kuso, kuso. Well. In Beika!"

"Do not dare to avoid it. It's now or never!"

A thought lighten his mind. He understood. He was afraid, horrified. If it is really the thought he was thinking of, he has to be ready, because what is about to happen will be a catastrophe.

He ran. While running, he saw Kogoro sleeping, knocked out because of the alcohol. Even an alarm wouldn't make him wake up.

He opened the door. Nobody. Ran's bedroom is empty. He understood.

"Shinichi, answer me now!"

With his right hand, he cut the conversation off.

"Shit! He hang up! Could we trace him?"

"No, Inspector. But we know that he's in Beika!"

"Okay, well, Miss, you've seen that he didn't disappeared! He just changed of life! Forget him and do not bother the police anymore!"

He always knew that this day would happen, but he didn't thought that this day was the one he was living now. Although the day had started in quite a good way. Everything is confused in his mind. He didn't understand what was happening. This was surrealism. Everything went out of control in only one moment, without warning.

Finally, this "so good day" that he spent could be compared to the sea which is going away from the coasts. The calm before the hurricane. But he knew that the tsunami was about to reach the coasts… If that didn't occurred yet...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **SOME YEARS BEFORE**

The black 356A Porsche didn't make the stop. The motorbike turned onto a dark street. His driver – happy to prevent the death to find him – turned his head to look towards him. So that, death was faster and smarter than him. The man dressed in black from head to toe was standing at the end of the street and shot at the two wheels of the engine. His driver was immediately pushed away of it, because he couldn't control his vehicle anymore.

The man was unable to stand up, because of the multi traumas he faced to: bones broken. While moving towards his victim as a soldier, his hunter came closer. He pushed the protection of his head, and bent above him. He placed his upper-arm on the neck of the injured man. This last one moved as a fish found out of some water.

"I hope you're regretting what you've done."

The answer is just a thin breath squeezed away. The face of his pray turned to purple. Into one moment, everything stopped to move. His eyes went closer, the only thing warning that the soul of someone is leaving the body. The light of the look is shot down.

Usually, he didn't remember of the faces of his victims. But this one. It will be the exception.

* * *

Don't forget that this is an old production. It might be better now ( this is chap 2/23 ).

Once again, I thank **Dr MAD and Co** for the translation.


	3. May Day

CHAPTER 3: Mayday

He felt that all his strength is living his body. The Black Organization is listening to the reports of the police. Know, they knew that Shinichi Kudo isn't dead. The only advantage left was this child body, which still protected him for the identity of his alter ego, disturbing witness for the criminal syndicate. But his main problem at that current moment was Ran Mouri. He felt the situation escaping of his control. The control escaped him. He had no plan. He didn't have the time.

He will have to make improvisation. That's were genius are seen, he thought.

The taxi driver widened when Conan gave him a 50 000 yen bill (almost 400 Euros) stolen to Kogoro's wallet, just before he left the house.

"Do not respect limitations or signals. Bring me as fast as you can to the Metropolitan Tower of Beika."

His back sinks more onto the seat of the car, as the driver accelerated.

They avoided quite dangerously the other cars, using the horn. Conan's head was full of thoughts. He hoped he would find her in front of the building, but that was the reality. He knew he won't have an extra chance.

The only thing he could do was to limit the destruction, and to prepare a fighting back. He paused to re-control himself. He always managed to success until now, there was no reason that this would change. His look is determined.

 _They don't know who they are facing to._

###

The light was still on at that late hour of the day into the laboratory of the little mixed-blood girl. Working so late didn't bother her, even if she often doesn't speak of that, she loves Biochemistry. To manipulate the chemical species, to create new ones, with revolutionary properties… She was quite proud of it, this girl who learnt all the secrets by herself, far away from her native country, far away from her sister and her parents. She found some consolation into Science, by persuading herself that she's the best. And that's true. After all, who would be able to make the difference between enantiomers and diastereisomers? Her researches were over-taking the field of knowledge of all the great searchers of this domain. Inside herself, making researches allowed her to feel the power: the power to impose her will to nature and life. This life which didn't give her only good moments. She was taking her revenge.

The next revenge she wants to take on this life, is to clean up her mistakes, to come back onto the past. She will manage it, she is sure of it, but all the wars aren't won in only three days. Even if she is quite smart, nature doesn't want to lose that battle, and it seems that it's not during this night that nature was about to lose.

She switches off the neon, only letting one small night light . Sitting before a school desk where she made her writing researches as usual, only her face is lightened by the small light in front of her. Shiho pushes the tape into the reader, placed the headset on her head, before rewind it.

The machine went silent, then stopped. She pushes the "play" button

[…] One day, Shiho, a good person will come to save you, but you'll have to be confident to her. That won't be easy for you, I know it, as for her too. But if you trust me, then do the same for this person. I cannot tell you her name, but trust me. When the moment will come, you'll recognize her [...]

That's strange, she thinks. That's the only thing I cannot understand totally.

How could her mother know for Kudo?

Even if she didn't understand all the meaning of the message, listening to her mother's voice was something quite calmly. In the end, she didn't take any attention to the meaning of the message. All that she took in account was to listen to the sweet voice of Hell Angel.

She often felt asleep with the headset on her head, but not this evening.

*Ring*

Hum, Kudo ?

*Bip*

"Mochi mochi" she says in a sleeping tone.

"Haibara, wakes the professor up and run away! Ran declared that I was missing to the police, the Black Organization knows Shinichi Kudo is alive! They will take her, I'm sure of it."

…

"Haibara? HAIBARA!"

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. her brain has received too much news which were too strong for her.

"W-Where are you now?" she pronounces with a weak voice.

"In a taxi, I arrive near the Metropolitan Tower. You have to hide yourself. I'm sure that they are already coming to capture you."

"Okay, good luck Kudo."

*Bip*

She places the tapes in her women bag Fusae, and go upstairs.

###

"Hakase, wake up! We have to leave!"

Even half-asleep, he understood that something went off.

"Why Ai-kun?"

"No time to tell you now. We need to run away!"

"You'll tell me what's going on in the car. Where do you want us to go?"

"I don't know."

As he had stood up, Agasa was staring at Shiho's bag.

"Hum, I think that a long friend of mine will not refuse to welcome us..."

###

The taxi stopped before the entrance of the huge building. Conan ran out of it. There was an impressive crowd around him. Thousands of people living their lives without seeing how huge was the tragedy for the young boy they saw before them. The little detective turned and twisted around himself, but all he could see were foreigner faces. He tried to call Ran, in vain.

The chance to find her was slowly decreasing.

His last salute? To enter inside and ask if she went out. He went towards the glass door. His hand touched the cold handle.

"So, you've ran onto our trap, huh?

An electric discharge paralyzed himself on the back, then on the legs and the rest of his body.

Masaka

Dismay, anger, sadness: all the emotions were over-taking his brain and drown him onto an abyssum. In his head, he watched all the events, wondering how it could have get worse so quickly. He felt he wasn't the driver of his own existence anymore, but as if he was a stone, rolling onto the deep without even knowing why.

A black Porsche stopped next to him. His kidnapper threw the young boy without carefulness in the back seats, then climbed by him.

"Drive !"

"Yes, Aniki."

* * *

 **Here's chap 3. I hope you enjoy this french story. I thank Dr MAD for translating the text.**

 **I precise that some play on words or sentences have been deleted because of non existence in English. I'm sorry.**

 **Don't hesitate to comment on this story and/or leave a remark on a possible improvement or correction.**

 **Pyroptose.**


	4. Instincs

CHAPTER 4 : Instincts

Each human being has a part half-good, half-bad inside him. But, what are we becoming when all the best of you was taken away, or what is the best for you?

Your soul becomes dark, as a rotten apple.

"Les effets de la colère sont beaucoup plus graves que les causes," Marc-Aurèl. (Consequences of your anger are worse than causes)

Pain runs in your blood, forces you to protect yourself against all the aggressive things which are outside of yourself.

One becomes a being alone, put away and unable to understand the others. One is only a rational being, unable to feel any emotion, such as pain, hate – which took time to be pushed away.

One built a castle, from where no other is able to reach… Or at least, most of them.

There's always a breakable part into one's walls.

I do not see it as a failure. I know that one person in this world can go through it. And I know that this person – while she will cross the border – will bring me back to life, but she will also awakens this rage which is currently sleeping inside of me.

###

My hand went inside my coat. I took out my 92 Beretta, good precision, quite silent when it comes to shot at someone . The boy seemed unafraid by my weapon. However, he should let me do what I want to. I didn't find anything in his first pocket, but I'm not disappointed by which came next. A first phone, then a second. Interesting! Let's check the first one. There's only one person registered in: Ran Mouri. No traces of their arguing. This is weird.

There aren't a lot of solutions to know who's the owner of the phone. I grabbed my own and tapped the number of this strange figure. My finger pressed the button ''call''.

"Hello, this is Shinichi Kudo, I'm not available now, please, would you mind..."

 **Bip**

The young boy glared at me. How is it possible that he had the phone of this teenager detective? Is he his brother? But their name aren't the same. Wait… This detective… I killed him…

"So Edogawa Conan, did I kill your grand brother?" I said, hoping that he would react.

A small grin appeared on his face. Nothing is understandable… Let's check the other phone, it may bring me more answers.

Pictures of other children. Maybe his classmates. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko. But a photo caught my attention.

Masaka. I can't believe it!

A flash. I have just understood what was missing to me. The only proof which prevented me to know the truth of this story. The one which prevented me to be at the same level than them. I knew that this idea was excellent, but to that point?!

"Didn't know that deaths could come back to life, Shinichi Kudo!"

No answer.

"Where is Shiho Miyano? Where is Haibara Ai? Answer me!"

I shown him the photo of the little girl.

No answer. Still.

"You've asked for it."

I pulled out the safety lock of my gun and I shot him in the shoulder.

"

"Allow me to explain. If you don't tell me where she hides herself, I ask _them_ to kill your girlfriend, Ran Mouri. Didn't know we've abducted her?"

Suddenly, the boy tensed. I love to read fear on the faces of my victims. Maybe it's why I do never remember of them when they are dead…

"Ten"

He was looking everywhere, perhaps to find a solution to this issue.

"Nine"

His eyes widened.

"Eight"

His breathing quickened.

"Seven"

His right hand touched his left wrist.

"Six"

He bent towards the seat before him, his arms behind his head. Brainstorm yourself, time is running out.

"Five"

Nothing. He stayed motionless.

"Four"

…

"Three"

…

"Two"

…

"One"

*TSIK*

Vodka's head collapsed onto the driver board. The car went towards it, near the end of the road. A huge football balloon appeared right before the boy. I saw a wall arriving quickly to us. K'so. My kindness will lost me some day.

The windows broke.

My head is pushed towards the seat in front of me.

Black Out.

###

Silence. Silence replaced chaos. Chaos that he had created. But this calm can only be applied for the external things. Inside of him, in his head, everything is calculated and separated again. This is the confusion, the storm, the hurricane. Slowly by slowly, everything took place. Strategy and calculation took the upper-hand.

First thing to do, take back Gin's phone. He struggled against the broken parts of the car to find it when it moved everywhere in the car when it came to the moment of the impact. To know where Ran was, he decided to call the only person who would mind to take care of her at all cost.

He checked quickly to the right number.

"Gin?"

"Vermouth. Is Ran Mouri with you now?"

"Yes, she is with me at the Head Quarters. Why?"

"Stay with her and do not let your eyes go off of her. This is an order!"

*Bip*

He turned his head to see that flames started to reach the motor of the car, that could be seen.

"Kuso!"

As fast as he could, he grabbed a tracking device inside his broken glasses.

Where could he hide it? I noticed Gin's gun on the ground, near the door. With a surprising fast, he pushed away the bullets, replaced one of them with the tracking device at its bottom, before putting the whole back in place.

The fire was growing. Before replacing the gun back, he pulled away the first bullet, in case of another fight, as a kind of bonus.

The gas oil was seen.

He touched his shoes to increase his strength and hit hard the door of the car with his foot, breaking it and also his ankle. He had to save Gin, the one who will wear the tracking device. He grabbed the man's feet and pulled him out of the car as the young boy could. He didn't feel pain. It is thanks to this drug every human being has in his brain when he needs it, called adrenaline, as known as survival instinct too.

The fire almost touched the gas oil.

"Is there a reason to be needed when it comes to save one's life?"

He could harshly pulled Vodka too.

The gas oil met the fire. A bright light could be seen till the beginning of the source.

 _Explosion._

 _###_

 **FLASH BACK**

 **THIRTY-FIVE YEARS AGO.**

Three children were playing under the nice look of a man hiding himself under a black hat. The kids laughed, and ran between one another in the little square.

Shadows grown.

The sun was going away.

Into the future life of these three, the sun will rarely set for them, sometimes it will never.

* * *

A big thank for **Dr Mad** for this amazing translation !

###

To answer, you " **fans** ", first thanks for your review ! ;) This is not a romantic story so this is not so important. The situation is the same as the one in the manga, which means that the official pairing is the "ShinRan", with slight CoAi moments.

###

Do you like this story ?

If yes, you'll sadly have to wait just a bit for next chapter, but it will be here !

See ya !


	5. Rencontres

CHAPTER 5: Meetings.

* * *

"Sorry, but Mrs Campbell is not available. Please, would you mind leaving."

"If she knows that you've refused Hiroshi Agasa to see her, she will be mad at you."

The burden of the years you've lost is something quite hard to bear, if you're alone. How could they just torn forty years of their lives because of only one missed date, and this, four times?

Maybe Providence wanted them to be alone for some decades, after all, we cannot control our fate. We had the sensation to met this, or this other person because we've decided it, or in the contrary, to take some distance with some people for some reasons… But the real truth in all of this, is that we're only castaways, holding ourselves tighly to our lifebuoys, floating in a hazardous water, and by the chance of its chaos, brings us to other lifebuoys, as other go away or, at least, drown.

But this time, providence allowed them to have a chance. They were close together for the third time thanks to it. Let's wish for this time that the faking won't bring them to separated paths.

###

"Taxi!"

A car stopped by her.

"Ran-chan!? What are you doing here alone at this hour?"

"Don't want to speak about this, Jodie-sensei..." she answered half-sad, half-angered.

"Okay, allow me to bring you back. Take some Coke. D-don't look me like that! This is how Cola is named in US. This will help you to feel better, okay?"

"Thanks, Jodie-sensei."

Ran didn't notice the small hole at the top of the capsule. She opened it and put it towards her tips to drink a whole part of it.

Vermouth clenched the button of the heating.

"Good night, Angel."

###

While entering through a tube, the orange light of the streetlights gave her the impression of being inside an old picture. This invitation to remember brought Vermouth back in one of her worse moment of her life, this life who hurt her so much. She thought of the last memory she has of the man she loved, smiling before his death.

Oh, she didn't lost him in one day, but through long weeks. A bad ill separated him from her, and now she only had her spectral image to find some release. But now was different. She has found a new hope, a light which would guide her towards the end of the tube and that she will never give up.

A tear fall from her eye to her cheek. She removed it with her hand, while thinking that this attitude wasn't the one to have when she was close to her.

###

POUM!

The door of the neighbor closed violently, and woke Ran up.

"Huh? W-where am I?"

"No need to worry! You felt asleep into the car, and I forgot where you are living into Beika, so I'd rather bring you here, at the HQ."

"HQ?"

"Yep, this is how I call my flatt."

"Sorry, but I won't be able to stay here for long. Conan will need me tomorrow morning..."

"I've called your father, don't worry. As I found you before, I prefer you to have some rest here till tomorrow morning..."

"Sure, you're right..."

###

To learn to know each other, or to recognize each other…

They were facing each other in the penthouse.

"Hiroshi..."

They hug themselves as if the other was missing the one from each second of their life till they had been separated.

"We went on holidays with Ai-kun and we forgot all our keys inside the house while leaving. And it's quite hard to find a locksmith now, and…"

"No need to explain. I'm so glad to see you now."

Haibara was only eyeing the shoes and the Fusae Brand bags inside the huge house. She thought that if Kudo was here, she would have find some tricks to have one. Unfortunately, she understood that the present situation was harsh for him. The last time she interfered into his plans, Vermouth had kidnapped him, and more than that, she would have been killed if Ran wasn't here for her. This time, she would trust her friend enough to accept to stay calm in her calculations about this hazardous situation. If he will be needing help somehow, he will ask for some.

###

"I see that you like blond heads! Your little girl's really cute!"

Haibara grinned.

"Ha ha! This isn't mine! This is the little girl of a friend of mine who went to live to the States for some times! I don't have children!

"B-but, who are these kids which were with you on the last day?"

"These were my friends," replied back Haibara, while looking to Agasa with a strange expression on her face, quite…special.

This moment could have been a soft one for him if he didn't know that a Greek drama play was happening at the same time in town. Into the silence of their discussion, he heard a muffled noise.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **SOME YEARS AGO**_

Two ice cubes were floating into the glass of Whisky, resting on the bar, before a man bent down by the sadness such as hate and hunger too which were vibrating into his blood.

 _Vibrating_

He put out his phone to read the SMS.

" _The speculations will have to stay hidden, but I've discovered the truth, as always…_

 _As you're thinking, you-know-who didn't obeyed to the orders, and he'll have to be punished at the highest point. With respect – 'cause you know I have some – I suggest you this work which belongs to you._

 _Be efficient and silent._

 _Café Poirot, terrace, table 4."_

His fist wrapped around the glass while he was reading the message. The glass broke and cut violently his right palm.

The man sat at the terrace of the coffee as it was said. Wrapped into a black coat, their face gaunt and not shaved, he wasn't really clean. But one could see onto their look – a window upon the soul of oneself – a vicious and stark person full of all the vices which were the most hateful.

Cars were passing after other and other in the rhythm of red fires and pedestrian crossings...till the figure of a black 256A Porsche could be seen. The man dressed of black ran to their motorbike, while putting on quickly his helmet.

The driver of the Porsche ran after them. As they made a slalom between the cars, they managed to grab some distance, then to enter in a black street...

Gin noticed the quick moves at the coffee terrace. As soon as he saw it, his instinct pushed him to case them, to take them down as a pray. He wanted revenge. He wanted to see them dead. He wanted to kill them himself. Adrenaline has always been an advantage for Gin, it gave him a chasing instinct which always gave him the upper-hand against the enemy. One mistake was sufficient for Gin to stuck them. At this moment, he knew what he would do to them: he would hurt them, to hurt them very badly. He wanted their life to be drag away, he wanted to see their look fading to darkness.

The corps lay on the ground. Gin unwrapped the scarf around his right hand. He bent to the dead body and shown to them his hurt hand while holding his wrist.

"You should have never, never made me bleeding."

* * *

Thanks to Dr MAD and Co for translating this chapter.

We both are waiting for your opinion on this story.

(1 review = 1 happy author )

see you soon !


	6. Troubles

CHAPTER 6: Troubles

The noises of the alarms became more and more closer – because of Doppler's law – they arrived till the place where the accident occurred while he, turning his back to the scene, ran away from them. There was a high probability that Gin and Vodka would escape before firemen would arrive. He knew that he was now acting as a someone walking on a rope above the deep. Each step forward is a advance towards the future. Failure is not an option.

The countdown is started: he had to find Ran before Gin.

The plan is on, but as often, and he knew it, chaos and uncertainty events can modify the good functioning of it. Improvisation is the best friend of the one who planned it to push them into disturbance. It's a quality which allows to notice each items around oneself and all the failures as the options. As in a chest game, the different possibilities leads to a cautious choice when it comes to this time, because if one chooses the bad option – the one one didn't think of – one can lost every advance they took as a failure appears in their plan, which leads to nothing.

Conan gazed at his glasses, torn away, broken, useless. Without this item quite special, it would be impossible to track Gin. He would improvise...

###

My eyes opened. The bright light flashed at me for one second. My view was blurry. I could see some shapes red-orange dancing before me. My head was hurting. My ears caught a high noise, then replaced by the sound of the horns of the firemen's cars, coming towards here. I had to get out before they arrive. My hand searched with difficulty into the third pocket of my coat.

I took a needle out, from my creation. This is an iron tube that one just has to inject into a muscle to give one an adrenaline solutions, which is a good thing against death…but it can kills you by stopping your heart from beating.

In one gesture, I put the needle into my right arm. It went directly in my biceps. The blood circulation (?) brought all the needs in a few seconds to my heart which started to beat at its highest rate, which caused myself to feel sick. The brain was hit. I didn't feel anything: thirsty, fear, sleeping…every of these were eliminated thanks to this injection. I could see wide, my strength was increased, I was on the nerves. Nothing could stop me. I stoop up in a second. In ran towards Vodka, grabbed him and placed him on my shoulder, and ran away the fast way I could.

###

Haibara went to bed, following the good advises of Fusae-san. Hakase and her were still regaining the loss time in the living room. For the first time, Shiho felt as she was belonging to a family, with a father and a mother. She didn't forget her real parents of course. But life which everything contained in forced one to go forwards. Life pushed one to go on, to keep living and to feel. Her parents and her sister were dead. They could do nothing for her, so did her.

But in exchange of that, life gave her people in whom she could trust in. life gave her a new family. And not new ones, but just true friends.

Let's say it. Nothing can be eternal. She did loose everything once, and it doesn't only happen to others. She knew she could lost everything at every single moment. However – a lesson she learnt when she was with them – is that one can be confident, with a certain limit. And furthermore in him. With time, she understood that – whatever the situation was like – he always managed to escape. As Sherlock Holmes in his century, she would be able to survive to the Reichenbach's fall. Too bad the casting for Irene Adler was already given to one else. But she said that her personality was more fitting to this emblematic figure…

She never told him she bought every newspaper where he was in after the solve of a case. She would never thought she was so close to him. She admired creative brains, who were never in failure of ideas. She admired his them, and he was belonging to this elite.

 _Well_ , she told herself. _If it was decided that I have to be Watson, let's go like this…_

 _###_

 _I need a new pair of shoes, I can't avoid it. Going to Hakase's? This can be considered as suicide! A group of raged dogs must be searching every object of it. This is quite bothering, but I will have to disturb the runaways. I hope I won't destroy their cover. The only problem is that I have no idea of where they are. But the better mean to know is to ask._

I put my hand in my pocket. My fist clenched. I removed it and opened it.

Nothing.

"This can't be true!"

It's when one comes to these moments that they understand they'll have to be creative. Something was missing, something that one should have and that one _absolutely_ needed to have.

"But where is that fucking thing! Not as if I had a lot of time before me!"

The chain of events came back into his head. While coming back from school, he placed it in his bag for the day after. In his furious departure from the agency, I had forgive it of course...

###

A rotten apple is on the bedroom table. A glimpse of shy moonlight was lightening it. While resting on the bed of this unknown room, the young girl thought back to the shocking revelations that she had to face to these last hours. Shinichi was in Beika. Why was he hiding himself? He had hung up, as if he understood that a tracking device was searching him.

 _Why did he run away from me? No, he can't be running away from myself._

Something was disturbing her. She felt has if she was at the center of a secret without having the hope of seeing it. She felt that at this current moment, she was implicated in the fact that Shinichi was hiding himself, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Is was as if one had lie to her. A disturbance that she couldn't manage to find out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Conan will be needing me at home tomorrow morning."

 _This woman lied to me._

"I've called your father, don't worry. I'd rather you to end your night here, because of the way I found you before..."

 _It can't be. The number I gave to professor Agasa at the beginning of this year is the one of the agency. And she certainly has not searched the paper with this number written in it. If she really knew that my father is Kogoro Mouri, she would have called the agency immediately. However, dad's sleeping at this hour in the flatt above the agency, and the number from our house is different than the one of the agency..._

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **IT OCCURRED YEARS AGO.**_

Third...second...first...clutch...brake...contact...manual brake...keys in hands...door.

I pushed the door of the restaurant to retrieve her as often after a mission.

Silence.

We both sat down.

Usually, she's more talkative than that…

"I have to tell you something..."

###

My world collapses.

* * *

Thanks to Dr Mad And CO for this translation.


	7. Souvenirs

CHAPTER 7 : Souvenirs

Do you know the difference between strategy and technique? I give you a clue: one is only for genius whereas the other is used by morons, people who are unable to project themselves onto the future, and this for once, three, five, ten times in their future. Technique is to brainstorm only when it needs to, strategy is to have already think about that before.

Let's return back to the present moment:

My glasses were broken, I was needing a new pair of, and my only hope was that the professor and Ai would have a pair of glasses with them. I had to retrieve them, and to help, I can reach Haibara with her badge (because their phones were cut off of course), and mine was currently at the agency.

I called for a taxi. I had only 1,000 yens left into my hands. Too bad. I have already found a solution: my small childish size can offer me some advantages as the one to complain to be lost into the city and that I wanted to find my house and my parents back at all costs. However this time, without a large amount of money, I couldn't ask the driver to not care about the limitations.

###

The weather was cold when he went out of the taxi. Usually not that noisy, the night transformed the street into a strange silence. Only some cats and night noises could be heard. Tired, he climbed the few steps till the second floor, the one where he was living in. the pain in his ankle started to annoy him. His shoulder was burning till the point that it was unbearable.

Surrounded by darkness, Conan remembered himself that Kogoro's bedroom had its door open, to turn on the lights would be too much hazardous. While only using the mental memory he has of the flat, Conan managed to reach his own door. However, he forgot that it was closed.

*Blom*

Furthermore, his uncle's body just finished to get rid of this mass of alcoholic beverage.

###

As she was sitting at her desk – in front of the window half-opened which let a small but cold wind entering her flat, the disguised woman with her round glasses took out her wallet, where the brands of the years could be seen, brands of good and useful services.

This wallet which is still with her is something precious for this woman, it is always with her, however the only thing inside it is more precious than the wallet itself. Slowly while trying to be very careful, she opened it to make the zips and other pockets visible to her eyes. It's almost empty, this thing is only used to keep a painful memory safe.

###

His long black coat moved because of the wind. He was here, against wind and storms near the road, an indescribable emotion on his face.

His hair moved with the weather, and his moron was at his sides. A black car arrived and stopped. Chianti was driving it.

"Korn's not here?" Asked Vodka.

"No, he's training." Replied the sniper.

"Shut up and come!"

"Yes, Aniki."

"Let's go Chianti." He said while pushing her temple with his gun.

"..."

"It's 'Yes, Gin.'"

"Yes...Gin."

The cars and the night helped to make the black car disappearing, as their occupants were hidden by the black windows.

###

"But, what are you doing, you brat?!"

*Clic* The light turned on.

K'so!

"G-Going to the toilets!"

"With your daily clothes? Are you kidding me?"

Kogoro went closer to Conan, as alcohol was still in his blood. The young detective stepped back to push his back against the door, the wrong one. Not closed totally, it opened wide.

"What? Ran's not here? Do you know where she is?"

"No, she didn't tell me..."

"I'm gonna call her."

Conan allowed Kogoro to make his own deductions for the simple reason that he didn't want to attract attention on himself.

The sleeping detective wrote quickly the number of the phone of his daughter.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

Vocal response.

Kogoro hang up, his hand trembling. His face shown that he was tired, because of the alcohol, the lack of sleeping time, and the disappearance of his only child.

Conan – who went out discretely to grab his badge, used this time to pull a sleeping needle inside his watch.

*Clac*

The top of the watch was removed.

He took his time to reach his target.

*Tsik*

The uncle made a hesitant step, then collapsed on the wall near the entrance door.

Conan mentally noted that three minutes were just the time needed before Kogoro would wake up. He used this precious time to quickly heal himself and to 'take' some medecine.

The third minute ended as Conan closed the door behind himself. Well, most of the door was closed, as a shoe prevented him to close it totally...

###

Her finger pushed the button "play" of the MP3. Her head went deeper in the pillow as the message started to be broadcast, bringing her memory back.

Her eyes closed.

Sadistic. This is what she was. It was her shield to protect herself. Her shield to avoid to be close to others, or to avoid them to be close to her. Becoming friend or a lover, this was a risk to take. It's the risk of being devastated if we loose the one concerned.

To listen to these messages was as a drug for her. First, it calms, then it hurts more.

But with all this, and this since a certain time, her personality became softer. She understood that one can be destroyed by a person's disappearance, but that the saddest in all of this would have been to never know the person.

" _I can't reveal you their name, but trust me, at the right moment, you'll recognize them..."_

 _###_

Her fingers plunged inside the wallet to pull out the painful memory. Why keeping a link with the past? It's suck, no one can do anything against that. If one loves to brainstorm it, it's because the past guides one to what they are nowadays, the past created one as one is today. Even if it hurts, one would keep it at all costs. One would be a shell laying in the several aspects of the existence.

The pain was more vivid because the memory concerned was triggering a past moment of happiness, showing ourselves happy in the ignorance of the dark fate which was waiting for us, hidden into shadows.

A tear fall on it.

*Blam*

The door opened violently.

FLASH BACK

THERE WERE 35 YEARS AGO;

The sunset was slowly disappearing in the distance. Shadows grown up.

The man – sitting on the bench – looked at their watch, then stood up.

"Time to go." (They announced).

The little girl said "goodbye" to her two friends, and went toward them.

"Sing my favorite child song! Please! Sing Nanatsu no ko»

The man who had their face hidden by their black hat at this current moment of the day, cleared his voice.

"烏なぜ啼くの Karasu naze nakuno (Mom bird, why are you singing?) 烏は山に Karasu wa yama ni (Because up on the mountain) 可愛い七つの Kawai nanatsu no 子があるからよ Ko ga aru kara yo (I've got seven cute children) 可愛可愛と Kawai kawai to (Cute, cute) 烏は啼くの Karasu wa nakuno (Sing, that lady bird) 可愛可愛と Kawai kawai to (Cute, cute) 啼くんだよ Nakundayo (Cry, this lady bird) 山の古巣へ Yama no hurusu e (You should look at their old bird house) 言って見て御覧 Itte mite goran (On the top of the mountain. And here you'll see such...) 丸い眼をした Marui me o shita (...huge eyes, of good children). いい子だよ Iiko da yo"

At the end of the last word, the man gave to the little girl a present. She opened it without any taking care, to see which treasure it contained.

"Happy birthday, my dear."

The one concerned opened the box to see a brown wallet, made of good quality and smelling good.

"Thank you so much! I can put this inside!"

* * *

Thanks to Dr Mad And Co For the Translation, next chapter very soon, stay connected !


	8. Dialogues

CHAPTER 8 : Dialogues

 _Conan's POV_

A shoe stopped the door. I turned around. Kogoro removed the needle in his neck, while looking at me silently.

"Thank you."

Silence.

"Thank you to what you've done to me. To made me what I am now."

Conan neither moved, still at the entrance of the door. It was his biggest mistake till now. Kogoro and Ran should be, and should stay in the ignorance of the sword of Damocles upon the heads of everyone.

"I understood everything till a certain time now. My gratitude after your arrival, my persona of Sleeping Kogoro, the strange manners you have…all these things managed to make me understand. You're not Conan Edogawa. You do not exist. I checked it a the Major building, no act of being born named at yours."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because defiance, then the fact of letting you ignoring that I knew the truth offered me more opportunities about you."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I'm a horrible detective, but there's one major thing which bothers me more than everything else: family."

Kogoro was speaking to him for the first time, true voice to true voice, without hiding themselves behind the face of a moron.

Their calm voice shown the control they tried to impose to themselves during this fateful instant.

"Follow me."

###

*Clic* The light turned on, in the agency.

Kogoro put out a lot of keys. They checked for several of them, before finding the good one.

While going behind their desk, they opened a drawer and pulled out an orange file, closed by black restrains. SHINICHI KUDO was written on it, at the middle of the object. Conan couldn't believe what he was currently seeing.

"I thought you were hating me!"

"Let's say you were stealing all my jobs. I was mad at you, you were making a very good detective."

"I'm not dead yet. Until now."

"You're rambling with my daughter till… Both of you were three? At the school, both of you were always together, and she was always speaking of you first when she returned home. This was getting on my nerves till a point…you can not imagine it!"

"Sure, sure...I have a little idea..."

Kogoro glared at him.

"Whatever. With all of this, you easily think that I was thinking for myself in some future. Even if I didn't know your situation with Ran, it wasn't hard to find that one day you'd be the father of my little children..."

There was a blank.

"What did you think?" Kogoro went on. "That I'll lead this agency till my death? No, of course no! I would have give it to you, so that Ran and you would continue my work. But in all a sudden day, nothing. And when I saw how was Ran, I decided to make this file. I knew that him and you were linked, but I would never have guessed that both of you made only one...so, now, you've got some explanations to tell me."

Conan, who couldn't make it about Kogoro's revelations, grabbed the page of a newspaper relating about Tropical Land, inside the file to show it to his 'uncle'.

"Before this, promise me you won't reveal anything."

"I shall not!"

###

She hissed and placed her memory inside the wallet, then placed the object inside the pocket.

"Do you know how many _does_ door cost?"

Ran had just enter the room.

"You're not Jodie-sensei, you're this woman who take the appearance of Azusa the last day. This same person who called me 'Angel'. Ai could have died, all because of you! Remove the mask off your face so that I"ll see the monster that you truly are!"

"No! You're my only treasure, and I can't do it."

"I must have explanations, then!"

"I'm protecting both you and your cool guy. As long as you're staying with me, you'll be safe."

"To protect me from what?"

"I can't tell it to you. You shall not enter my world. I already told you that. It's up to someone else to explain this to you. So, I beg you, stop asking questions and return back to sleep."

"No way! I won't budge till I'll have explanations. I have the feeling that you know where Shinichi's hidding. So I won't give up.

A smile appeared on Vermouth's face.

"You're always the same girl."

"..."

"I knew you since you were three…and I made the promise to a close friend of mine that I would always be here for the safety of both of you."

"Who's else?"

"Silver Bullet."

"Who are them?"

"No matters who they are."

"It's Shinichi, isn't it?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"You already know too much. Now, listen to me if you want to stay alive enough to see him once more."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Hidden everywhere and nowhere at the same time. At this current moment, I'm not able to tell you where he is. Furthermore, he's the only one who has to tell you the truth. But if you discover it by yourself. I won't say anything else..."

"Huh, I don't think so."

"..."

"Tell me!"

"..."

Vermouth went near a drawer, pulled it and took an old phone.

She pointed the object to Ran. The last concern – thinking that the woman wanted to help her – grabbed the phone. She hand didn't release the phone, but a finger pushed a touch.

A sleeping gas came out of the antena.

###

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **SEVERAL MONTHS AGO**_.

C3H6O + ( NaClO + NaCl ) + NaOH

Another way to say

propan-2-one + Hypochlorite de sodium + Hydroxyde de sodium

###

A mask on their face. They made the products to react in a huge beaker, in a bowl of salad very cold, as the reaction had to be exothermic. They moved it, before placing the content in a huge metallic capsule, that they closed after with a stopper and a valve.

They hated to make physics, but not the reasons one would think of.

###

"She's handcuffed into the gas room, waiting for her execution."

"Well done. Here's the capsule of acidic hydro cyanic."

"Thank you, Gin-sama. We'll place it now."

"Too bad I can't see her death."

"Oh, trust me, being killed by anoxia isn't something pretty nice to see..."

"Humpf!" added Gin with a small smile.

"Okay, it's placed. We can open the valves!"

"Go on! I can't wait!"

###

The doors opened.

The handcuffs layed against the pipe.

Everyone's panicking.

But one.

Gin, laying himself against the door, replaced his hat to hide the thin smile he couldn't restrain, then went out.

* * *

Hey There ! I'm back from a very long journey overseas, and the new chapter comes with me ! Sorry for the late, but now it's there ! The very slow rate of publication is made on purpose : It's a very long work, it takes a lot of time and it's better to have a few chapters ready to be publish to be able to manage conveniently the amount of free time. I have 2 chapters available left so don't panic for the next. By the way, all this amazing work of translation is provided by Dr Mad and Co ! Thx !

And if you do like this story, please, say it in the comments. Don't be shy. I won't eat you.


	9. Appels

CHAPTER 9: Appels.

"I see..."

To know about the Organization, they aren't really sure of understanding it.

Who's the person before them? Is that Conan Edogawa? Are they Shinichi Kudo? They quickly understood both are neither. Conan's a figure, and Shinichi is the "soul", who disappeared because of their fight against the Organization. Kogoro saw that they weren't facing the same Kudo Shinichi as before. They are more calm, less proud of themselves.

The father is shocked by the dramatic fate of the best friend of his daughter. What happened to him isn't human. One stole his body and his persona, so what does stay of him? The threat of the Organization transformed him. Can Shinichi Kudo come back in one singular person, corpse such as spirit? This isn't won yet.

"I took a descision."

"I'm gonna help you, boy!"

###

In the absolute silence of the room, a particular tink caused Haibara to jump, not because of the fact the noise was threatening, but because of this late hour (or early one in the morning), the only one who can call her was the one she was the more afraid for.

Quickly, she searched in her bag and her tapes, then she managed to grab her badge.

"They couldn't kill you. Too bad!"

"Oh, don't be silly like that. Gin kidnapped me, but I could escape them while placing a tracking device in their gun. But my glasses are broken."

"I would have love to ask you to follow their path on my phone, but neither me or the professor have ours."

"Sure, I noticed it...do you have another glasses?"

"No, we went out so fast."

"Shit! What can I do?"

"You? Nothing!"

"B-But!"

"You pretty understood. We're doing nothing before tomorrow. Gin never leave their weapon, they are their safety. While going too fast, we can fail everything."

"Of course..."

###

Gin. She would confront them and their aura. They killed her sister, and Shiho would make them to regret that, whatever the price for her.

She saw herself at the top of this building, a bullet going through her right shoulder.

A drop of blood fell on the white and cold snow.

"I wanted to see you, Sherry."

"Gin."

"Isn't that beautiful. The snow falling in the darkness, and the blood dirtying it."

"I could have killed you onto that chimney [...]."

My body was hurt, several bullets broke my skin. The alcohol prevented me from analysing the situation. I was hurt, there was pain, the fever and the transformation didn't help.

 _I will die today! I will die here! What a strange feeling to know that we aren't going to see the sun tomorrow. I can relief because I will see my family, as they always told me!_

 _They are about to kill me, but they are waiting. Why? This fucking man must be taking some pleasure in the moment before my death. They are appreciating the moment when they can kill me, because after that, this will be the end._

Kudo arrived just in time.

I was saved.

"Sleep good this night Gin, because tomorrow as soon as the Sun appears, I'll take you down."

###

"So, what?"

"She wants to wait till tomorrow."

"She's right. But for now, we'll have to brainstorm for how we'll do. Our first step is to retrieve and rescue Ran."

"Of course. I'm fighting for her now!"

Conan felt himself lost – because of the situation that he wasn't controlling anymore – and stressed. Waiting to save Ran was a torture to him. Even if he knew she was with Vermouth, he couldn't let the luck – or the unlucky fate – to decide of the fate of the one he loves. But, he would have to wait for now.

###

"Miss, miss!"

Ran opened her eyes. The taxi driver had grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to awake.

"Wake up! We arrived at yours!"

"At mine?"

While yawning her eyes, she noticed that she was standing before her father's agency.

"How much did this course cost?"

"Nothing. It has been already payed."

 _Why are all the lights turned on?_ She said to herself.

She climbed the few steps till the detective agency, and opened the door.

 _Huh? That's open?_

Noticing a figure that she saw as a threat, she instinctively made a High-Kick.

"Dad! Is that you?"

Kogoro, knocked out, wasn't able to give an answer. Conan helped the sleeping detective.

"He stood up to go to the toilets, and noticed you went out. He was drunk, and while pausing to your door where he fell on, he saw your bedroom empty. But why did you ran off so late, Ran-neechan?

"..."

"It's because of Shinichi-niichan, isn't it?"

"I don't want to speak of it."

Conan was astonished. He gazed at her. Her look was empty of emotion, as she was lost in her life.

By this current instant, Ran was mad at Shinichi.

 _I don't know how long will I be able to keep my secret. One thing which is sure, I won't reveal it to her, even if it does imply the fact that she will hate me during all her life. All that counts for me now is the fact that she's alive and safe._

###

The phone rang. The woman with the round glasses went toward it while placing a hand behind her neck. In one move, she removed the mask which was hiding her true face, and twisted her head so that her long blond hair can fall on her back.

"Mochi, mochi?"

"You're doing what I asked, Vermouth?"

"Sure, I released her."

"It was too dangerous to keep her, her father would have called the police, and they would have find us with the cameras before the police station. We don't need these issues."

While speaking with Gin, Vermouth pulled out her wallet. She took the only thing which was inside: a photo. This one was taken twenty years before, in a square after the school, as the Sun was slowly disappearing in the distance.

In this picture, one of the two children takes her by the neck. The two faces are smiling, lightening of a full joy.

"You already knew for Shinichi Kudo, didn't you?"

"And what does that change?"

For myself? A lot of things..."

###

FLASH BACK

SEVERAL YEARS AGO.

Whisky arrived into the meeting room of the Organization. Pisco went by him.

"That person wants you to take this letter."

In kraft paper, it was locked by a scotch all along its opening, which was already closed by several layers of wax.

"They'll never change..."

###

Call this number

then, burn this letter.

090.4527.5643

###

Whisky went to the phone cabin, and dialed the eleven numbers.

A synthetic voice gave him instructions.

" _This message won't be repeated. No one shall be aware of this mission. For this mission, you'll have to deal by yourself. No help will be accepted._

 _You shall exchange… […]."_

Whisky pulled out his cigarette lighter, and burn a corner of the letter.


	10. Fatalités

CHAPTER 10: Fatalités

The Sun turned the distance in the red color as the darkness of the night was still here.

Conan pushed the door of Ran's room, who's still sitting cross-legged in her bed, while touching the necklace Shinichi offered to her for her birthday.

While making no noises, Conan sat next to her.

After some seconds of saying nothing, he managed to find the good words.

"Have you ever imagined that one was restrain far away from you, and not yourself?"

The words pronounced by the young boy rang in the girl's head, reminding her more painfully of the situation.

 _That's true,_ she told herself. _I always saw the problem as if I was the one restrained far away from him, and as if I was doing all I could to retrieve him._

"Ran, have you ever thought that he was the one restrained, and that he was currently moving mountains to cross towards yourself?"

"No, Conan-kun," she said in a shy voice. "Why are you telling me this?"

"That's what he told me to say so. I know why he's far away, and I promised him to say nothing. But trust me Ran-neechan, there's an explanation."

She looked at her 'Conan-kun'. He sounded serious, as each time he was speaking of his symbolic figure.

The young girl prefered to think, than to speak.

 _If it's Conan who tells me this, I'm relief. He's always here to calm me down with Shinichi's problems, as a young brother._

Ran didn't want to extract some more news. Her believe in Conan was stronger than this need of knowing the truth. She felt ashamed of seeing the issue in a selfish way.

 _It seems that it's Shinichi who's having an epic battle to cross to me._

This thought brought shame and regrets to Ran.

She regretted to have released his coat on this road. She felt ashamed of not have keeping it in her hand any longer.

She was holding him, he was here...she could touch him. He wasn't a voice coming out of a phone, or a shadow anymore. This was HIM. And so, she let him left. She made this choice. For only one second, her hand opened, and the run away of the one who missed her started again. She was pretty sure of this, that at this current moment, she wanted only one thing, don't letting him go...but both of them prefered to listen to reason instead of their hearts.

 _Shinichi asked me to wait for him. My choice is done. I play my life for him. By the way, there's no one left who would manage to be as him. I'll wait for him all the time I have to, before fate will allow us to retrieve the other._

Ran accepted the fate of her destiny, by understanding that non-action – as action – won't change the order of things. She took consciousness of the existence of this chaos where everyone is in, as souls floating on tremendous waters. Life and being have no sense. The truth is that one has no need of justify their presence, as destiny is bringing one where it wants to, when it wants to.

All she could do, is to trust. To trust with all she has that he would win his fight and will retrieve her. She made a religious action, a proof of true love. She would be for him only, by placing her trusts and her hopes on him. She betted all she had. To lost the game mean bankrupt. Without trusts and hopes, death isn't coming to one, it's one who's going to death.

 _I made my choice. I bet my life for him._

Inside the dark room, the teenager didn't notice that this remark made Conan to blush. Shinichi, so close and so distant from her, is determined to honor the part of his contract, to come back the earlier he can. To bring this Kudo-kun back for Ran, and to destroy the sword of Damocles which threatens both their heads. He shall not fail. He knew she betted on him, and to lost meant invaluable consequences. Delenda Carthago!

The fight will start again. And he knew it.

###

"We can't win if we always run away. We have to face our enemies!"

This sentence is what she learnt by heart.

 _This is incredible,_ thought Haibara. _As children sometimes can be full of morality. It's maybe one of the best advices I was given to, and I'm ready to enforce it._

My objectives are:

1) Coming back alive, no way to give them the pleasure to see my corpse.

2) Get revenge from Gin.

3) Grabbing the more news I can.

I'll have to always stay discrete, hidden onto shadows. Infiltrating is better than direct attack. I'll have to use of my intelligence to always be before the enemies. Always be the smartest inside the room, never show my cards. Each move, each descision will have to be studied in all its angles, and reflexion will be fast.

My plan is:

1) To locate Gin.

2) To track them down (LE 'Down' AJOUTE DU DRAMATIQUE DANS L'ACTION).

3) To find the building of the Organization and another one where Gin is, which will be easy to enter in and to go out in the same process.

4) To study the place (before acting).

5) To send the FBI and the elites units into the HQ, I'll take Gin down.

6) To Anihilate.

7) To kill.

I'm not thinking of saying it to the detective. Each one has to look after their own problems. I shall not care of his, he shall not care of mine.

Well, when I said this…I'm thinking of the close future…

I'm scared.

I'm scared of what I'm about to do.

I'm scared of death.

I'm scared of fear.

But it's thanks to this fear that I find the strengh which will destroy them.

* * *

THX to Dr Mad and Co for all the work done so far :)


	11. Chapter 11: Plans

CHAPTER 11: Plans

A short time after Haibara's thoughts , the several lights emanating from the town disappeared as the Sun set, while showing its double into the Beika Bay. The red lightening of the morning arrived inside the flat thanks to the window. The room is lightened with red, this aggressive color, representing danger, blood and feelings. All of these was about to have a sense at that day. She's at the crossroad, these crossroads of non-return, when one decides to do some things which will impact all the rest of one's existence.

She perfectly knew that it's a One Shot, there won't be any other chance, no other time, no other confrontation. It's as if one was climbing without the safety of a rope, each move has to be determinant, and each grip needs to be strong. Each move needs to be brainstormed before. The effort is at its highest level and concentration is at its higher rate too. The situation can go off at each moment, which leads to a fatal fall. The worse in all of that is that the fall isn't killing you in the process, but allows one to regret their fateful move till the impact. Ploc. Ended.

The young scientist knows what she's doing. She knows she won't fall. Fear gives you an advantage against your opponent. It is always the one who's the most scared who wins because fear gives them strength, deduction and analysis. While she observes herself more in details, she notices that this feeling of fear isn't alone. She's feeling hate too, this one which causes one to destroy a life. However, there's another feeling. More something acting as a warning, as if destiny was preparing something quite surprising for her...

###

Agasa was sitting by Fusae while they were having their breakfast together.

"Ai-kun, come eat with us, please?"

The little girl smiled at them and came by to sit down.

###

"See you soon, we'll meet again!"

"Thank you for everything, it was a very good help!"

"Sure, and it was a please to see you again!"

"So do I."

The last goodbyes are long, as neither of them wish to lost the other twice. They promised the other that they would meet again, but this idyllic interlude is ended. The recent events changed the lives of the inventor and his child. They are runaways without home. They are with themselves as the fight against the Organization becomes more precise.

It is with a broken heart that the professor manages to leave his childhood friend, followed by an ancient past.

###

The two runaways are walking in the street as they just leaved Fusae's.

"Professor, I need you to take back money from the Bank, we'll try to find a flatt around Beika for this evening. And I'm needing a Samsung."

"I agree with you, but why a Samsung in particular?" (PS: J'ai mis cette marque, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour représenter un téléphone à écran plat).

"Kudo had placed a tracking device on Gin. I'll be able to follow his moves to know where he's living and where are the Head Quarters of the Organization. Don't try to change my mind and to tell him all this. When he asks you to go on a case without warning myself, you respect his choice, so do the same for me, please."

"I don't have much choices, huh? Okay, but there's one condition."

"Which is…?"

"Don't try to fight them alone."

"I don't wish to fight the Organization myself. I'll let this to the FBI and Cie. All that I want, it's to make Gin pay for the murder of my sister."

"They'll kill you, Ai-kun."

"Not if I kill him before. Gin's a man. As everyone, he's a mortal and has weaknesses."

"If Conan would be here, he would absolutely refuse to voluntary kill everyone. So I'll help you only if you promise me to handle them alive to the police."

"This is stupid. To the law's point of view, Gin is innocent. He has never been officially inculpated for anything."

"As you wish. If you don't accept my offer, I won't code the application which will help you to track them down on your phone."

"Fine. I won't kill him. To bad for Gin."

"Why 'to bad for Gin'?"

"He'll be alive, but I'm gonna make him regret what he has done. I won't make any other offers."

This wasn't Haibara Ai who was speaking there, but Sherry. This is a part of herself which faded away since she was turned to a little girl, but it will never disappear. Agasa knows it perfectly. She can easily kill herself to save the ones she loves, but as the men in black, this perspective wasn't scary at all. As torture too. The ethic isn't not part of her basic principles. As a scientist, she just see it as a brake preventing her to go forwards. She's not without morality, but amoral. She doesn't go against, it is just that she doesn't care at all.

\- I accept it.

Agasa's agreement is just oral, he does not know yet what he will have to do to bring back this hazardous situation.

###

The room dispossessed of windows is in the dark, with its atmosphere full of the nicotine emanating from Gin's cigarette.

"Vodka!"

"Yes, Aniki?"

"Come closer."

"…"

Gin put the end of his gun in the forehead of his college.

"Just one word, only one word (REPETITION POUR ACCENTUER LE COTE MENACANT DE LA CHOSE) about what occurred in this car, and I'll explode your brain! Is that clear?"

"Yes, very clear (MEME CHOSE POUR MONTRER L'ANGOISSE) Aniki."

Vermouth enters the room. She goes by Gin and lit her cigarette with the killer's, take a glimpse of it and squeeze the smoke inside the room. The blond-haired woman sit down on an armchair next to Gin and as she takes some pleasure in smelling the smoke.

"Here. The file about the house of this inventor."

Gin takes it and opens it within a second.

RESULTS OF INVESTIGATING

Synthesis:

 _House empty. No inhabitant in._

 _Clothes from children were found, however the inhabitant is supposed to live alone._

 _The clothes are belonging to a young girl named Haibara Ai. She has no pictures of her in the school and no civil state. Unknown face._

 _Several clues show that the house was left in emergency. Two phones were found and are now analysed by our technical section._

 _Devices were placed and the calls are saved._

 _As a conclusion to all these elements stated above, a deeper inquiry is needed._

 _###_

Gin read the other papers while remaining silent.

"Vodka. Leave."

The concerned leaves the room, letting Gin and Vermouth alone. The woman is ready to answer Gin's next questions.

"You knew it and told me nothing, because of all this gloomy story? You know that it counts for me to find Sherry, aren't you?"

Gin is furious by now.

"You and I wish not the same thing. The Miyanos did too much pain to the both of us."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

"Keep calm. Fighting won't be helping at finding her. What do we do?"

"We have to check this file. This is a personnal investigation, and I'll ask _this Person_ to let me lead this. This file is unique, isn't it?"

"Yes ."

"I'll do everything so that the phones won't have any information, and I'll give a wrong picture of Haibara's face. Ano Kata mustn't know the truth at all costs!"

"Till now, I've always kept your secret, Gin."

"I know, and you'll help me to keep it. You owe me something. I warn you, only one issue as in the Mystery Train, and I won't hesitate to kill you. Capiche?"

"Humph!"

"A clear answer! You perfectly know what I mean."

"Yes."

"Fine, then go away now!"

Once he is alone in the room, the killer takes a blue case. He opens it to see the ring inside. Fin and made of white gold, it has a red diamond at its top.

Gin looks at it cautiously. He is hypnotised by this single object which tortures him for years. He wants to throw it, but he cannot. He feels emotions breaking his walls, was a knife would cross a sternum. Melancholy, sadness, regrets and angriness are resurfacing in his veins. In a violent move, he closes the ring case before he reaches the non-returning point.

He replaces it cautiously in his pocket and stands up while crushing the end of his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Let's go back to work!"

###

"Let me show that."

Conan removes the zipper of his jacket, which he manages to remove with difficulties. His T-shirt is red around his shoulder.

"I'll take you to a hospital."

"I can't."

"U-U…yeah, that's true, forgot. Sorry."

It was hard for Kogoro to get used to this new situation which has been revealed to him. No one could deny the lot of things happening at once. Their believes are questionned. Furthermore, the man was also keeping a secret quite hidden for the same reasons as the kid standing before them.

"You'll have to heal me. Luckily, no bones or tendons are hurt."

"It's hard for me to get used to this. Knowing that you're Shinichi Kudo…it questions me a lot."

Kogoro grabbed a tweezers and burn the top with the flame of their cigarette lighter. Then, they put some antiseptic on Conan's wound.

The hurt kid grabbed his brushing teeth and bit it strongly. Kogoro opened the branches of the tweezers and aimed for the bullet inside the wound.

"Huuuuuumph! That's hurt so bad!"

"Okay, brat! Got it!"

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I was a policeman. It was part of the formative training."

"Huh… (Conan then, laughed).

Their new friendship was surprising the both. Kogoro knows Shinichi since he was three. They saw him growing up as their daughter, and even if they were annoyed by this 'competition', they started to appreciate the boy, telling to themselves that this guy was good for their daughter, and that they couldn't expect more.

In Shinichi's mind, Kogoro was revealing a new personality. He couldn't imagine how close the man was from him. He understands now that behind the stupid mask of society, is hidden the true Kogoro. Charitable, but fragile and depressed.

"I'll change your bandage each evening, before Ran comes back of the High School, ok?"

"Thanks. What about my ankle?"

"Nothing alarming, I guess. It will be alright."

###

Conan turns on his DB badge.

"So, how will you get out of this?"

"We'll take a flatt around the town, and I'll try to locate Gin. What about you?"

"I'm fine, I handled my wounds. Now, the Cold War is open, isn't it?"

"Let's say so..."

They spoke for some time, to exchange additional information.

###

FLASH BACK

SEVERAL MONTHS AGO

"It's the only way to save her!"

"Non, I can't. I made a promise."

"I know it, but I am the one who asks you. If you don't do so, it will only get worse."

"NO!"

"You can't escape this. You have to do it. It's too late. Now, you have to make a choice, and I'd rather do it myself."

"You can't force me to do that."

"I don't let you a choice. And… They don't let me a choice. They don't let us a choice."

"We can tell them..."

"No, this would be useless. We know them."

"And what if we fake it?"

"The other is with me. This won't work."

"No, NO!"

Please,

I beg you,

please...


End file.
